Show Off
by Cehsja
Summary: AU Season 3 Conby Oneshot Short . She'd meant to impress Connor, but a severe error in judgement makes Abby worry that Connor's going to see her as a fool.


The moment that Abby made her move, she knew it was a dumb one. Rushing between the angry herbivore and Becker's tranquilizer gun when he wasn't expecting it could not possibly end well, and sure enough, she suddenly felt the dart hit her side and found herself sinking to the ground with an angry dinosaur running her way.

* * *

Abby awoke a couple of hours later with a splitting headache. Still, she couldn't help but to smile when she realised she was now lying safe on her sofa, her head resting in Connor's lap while he watched the telly and absentmindedly ran his fingers through her short blonde hair. She sat up and flashed him a grin, "Thanks for bringing me home, Con."

Connor's face lit up. "Abiya, you're awake!" He exclaimed, using his special nickname for her. She wasn't really sure when or why he'd started calling her that. Connor had a thing for nicknames was all, but she liked it.

She nodded and tried to stand before sinking back down to the couch. "Oi! My head hurts though."

Connor frowned. "You stay put. I'll go get you some tea and aspirin. You had me worried, you did."

"Thanks, Connor," she responded as she watched him turn off the telly and leave the room.

* * *

As soon as he was gone, she began to berate herself. After her stunt on the field today, Connor must think her a total idiot, she concluded. She never could quite win where he was concerned. He used to like her, but Abby had pushed him away and she regretted it now. Then he'd gone out with Caroline and, even though they'd split up, Connor had never paid Abby any further attention. She knew that despite the fact Connor didn't like Caroline at all anymore, he was still a bit smug because Caroline had appeared to really like him in the end. Stupid Caroline with her trendy clothing, impeccable makeup and superior kickboxing skills. Abby couldn't seem impress Connor anymore because everything she did, Caroline had done better. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. After today, she probably looked even more foolish.

* * *

Connor appeared five minutes later and found Abby sitting and hiding her face in her palms. He put the tea and pills down in front of her. "Abby, are you alright?"

Abby nodded as she looked up at him. "Just embarrassed, Con."

"At least there's one good thing about it," Connor mused.

"What's that?"

"I can't be blamed this time," Connor grinned at her and Abby did have to laugh. "Besides," he continued, "Becker now loses all rights to tease me if he ever finds out I've shot you before too."

Abby's mood lightened considerably as she teased him back, "Only, it was more my fault than Becker's yeah?"

Connor sat beside her, looking a bit puzzled. "Yeah, but Abby, why'd you do it? You know it wasn't a real gun, and good thing!"

Abby chuckled at his confusion. "Don't worry, Con. I wouldn't have jumped in front of a real gun. If he'd aimed a real gun at it, I'd have just tranq'ed Becker instead. To be honest, I thought I could calm the dinosaur and lead it through without having to shoot it at all."

"But what's the point? The tranquilizers don't hurt it, and perhaps even save it some shock. You've never had a problem with them before, Abby."

"I know," she admitted hesitantly. "I was showing off, Connor. It was stupid."

The confusion on his face just deepened. "Showing off for who, Abiya? It's not like we've not seen your abilities with animals before."

"Yeah, but I bet you've never seen me jump in front of a gun before," Abby teased.

Connor smiled at the joke, but the puzzlement on his face never let up and Abby sighed.

"I was showing off for you, Silly. I know I'm not so good as her at most things, but I'm better with animals."

"Better than who?"

"Caroline."

Connor's jaw dropped. "Abiya! Why on earth are you comparing yourself to her? You're better than she was at everything!"

"No, I'm not. Caroline was better at cooking and doing the girl-thing, and even kickboxing. Ever since you met her, you aren't impressed by me anymore."

Connor was staring at her in amazement. "You're better at the things that matter, like being a decent person and being a good friend and caring about people. Not impressed? Abby I'm _always _impressed by you!"

"Even when I do stupid stuff like jumping between a dinosaur and a gun?"

Connor chuckled, "Well it certainly makes me feel better about all the stupid things I do, yeah? Abby, you know that you're my favourite person, right? Not her? You shouldn't be comparing yourself to her."

"But you don't think I'm good enough for you," she protested. "You _dated _Caroline for six months. You never asked me out on a proper date." She bit her lip, wondering what was going through his head. Or hers, for that matter. She might still be affected by the dart actually.

Connor's face was registering pure shock and he was silent for a moment before stammering. "Not… Not _good enough_ for me? Abiya? Did I do something to make you think that? I never asked you out because it was me as wasn't good enough for you, Abs. I figured I didn't stand a chance."

"Oh," Abby replied, blushing and looking at her knees to avoid looking at him, mostly because she wasn't sure how to respond next. She'd about straight up admitted her feelings now, and she wasn't sure if he was telling her he fancied her too, or if he was explaining why he'd gotten over her finally.

"Abby?" Connor asked hesitantly, managing to sound both a bit nervous and, at the same time, slightly amused. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Like a proper date?"

Abby's eyes lit up as she looked at him again and then wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
